staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Kwietnia 2000
TVP 1 06.45 Tańce polskie: Śladami Oskara Kolberga-Pałuki - przywołanki 07.05 Tomi i króliczki - film animowany, Węgry 1977 (81 min) (dubbing) 08.30 Jajko, Jajko... co z ciebie wyrośnie! 09.00 Klan urwisów (The Little Rascals) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Penelope Spheeris, wyk. Travis Tedford, Bug Hall, Brittany Ashton Holmes (79 min) 10.25 Msza Święta Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego i błogosławieństwo Urbi et Orbi papieża Jana Pawła II - transmisja z Watykanu 12.50 Od Palmy do Śmigusa czyli polska Wielkanoc - opis obyczajów wielkanocnych 13.30 Do góry nogami - program dla dzieci 14.00 Wyspa piratów (Cutthroat Island) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Renny Harlin, wyk. Geena Davis, Matthew Modine, Frank Langella, Maury Chaykin (119 min) 16.05 Niewinne wino - cykl reportaży 16.20 Przyjaciele - program publicystyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Dwa miliony dolarów napiwku (It Could Happen to You) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1994, reż. Andrew Bergman, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Bridget Fonda, Rosie Perez, Wendell Pierce (97 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: I pies i wydra - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Ojciec panny młodej (Father of the Bride) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991, reż. Charles Shyer, wyk. Steve Martin, Diane Keaton, Kimberly Williams, Kieran Culkin (100 min) 21.55 Tyle słońca... - przeboje Anny Jantar (1) - koncert (stereo) 22.45 Rozwiązanie konkursu audiotele 22.50 Podwójne uderzenie (Double Impact) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Sheldon Lettich, wyk. Jean Claude Van Damme, Geoffrey Lewis, Alan Scarfe, Alonna Shaw (105 min) 00.40 Rok smoka (Year of the Dragon) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1985, reż. Michael Cimino, wyk. Mickey Rourke, John Lone, Leonard Termo, Ray Barry (129 min) 02.50 Podejrzenie (Under Suspicion) - dramat kryminalny, USA/W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Simon Moore, wyk. Liam Neeson, Laura San Giacomo, Kenneth Cranham, Alphonsia Emmanuel (99 min) 04.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.50 Mesjasz - oratorium Georga Friedricha Haendla (2) - koncert (stereo) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Powitanie 09.05 Orędzie Wielkanocne Prymasa Polski (dla niesłyszących) 09.15 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie (5): Zwycięzca - reportaż 09.35 Koncert Wielkanocny Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy (1) 10.30 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (Honey, I Shrunk the Kids) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Joe Johnston, wyk. Rick Moranis, Matt Frewer, Marcia Strassman, Kristine Sutherland (95 min) 12.00 Gamoń (Le corniaud) - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1965, reż. Gerard Oury, wyk. Louis de Funes, Bourvil, Venantino Venantini, Pierre Roussel (106 min) 13.50 Przed pierwszym klapsem - Quo Vadis 13.55 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów (stereo) 14.20 Przed pierwszym klapsem - Quo Vadis 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.05 Złotopolscy (224): Kawałek podłogi - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Alina Janowska, Henryk Machalica, Ewa Ziętek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 15.35 Bezludna wyspa: H. Śleszyńska, P. Gąsowski, K. Żak, C. Żzak, J. Sieńczyłło, E. Kamiński - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Wędrówki z dinozaurami (2/6): Czas tytanów - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 17.05 Na dobre i na złe (23): Męska decyzja - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Przed pierwszym klapsem - Quo Vadis 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jaś Fasola (2): Jaś Fasola jedzie do miasta - program rozrywkowy, W. Bryt. 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.25 Przed pierwszym klapsem - Quo Vadis 19.30 Centrum czyli pogranicze...: Stara muzyka - film dokumentalny 20.00 Spotkanie z balladą - Wiosna w Kopydłowie (1): Uprawiajmy coś - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Dwójkomania 21.30 Co nam w duszy gra: Wiosna (stereo) 22.25 Telemaniak (The Cable Guy) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Ben Stiller, wyk. Jim Carrey, Matthew Broderick, Leslie Mann, Jack Black (95 min) 00.00 Koncert Wielkanocny Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy (2) 00.50 Lot 847 (The Taking of Flight 847: The Uli Derickson Story) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Paul Wendkos, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Eli Danker, Sandy McPeak, Ray Wise (100 min) 02.30 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Anastazja - serial anim. prod. USA. 7.30 Świat ogrodów - ser. dok., 8.00 Koncert Wielkanocny - na organach Kościoła św. Anny w Lędzinach gra Juliusz Gembalski, 8.20 Wielkanocne zwyczaje górali wisianskich, 8.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci, 9.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny, 9.30 Tradycje kulinarne Europy- serial poradnikowy , 10.00 W pustyni i w puszczy - serial fab. prod. pol.. 11.35 Magazyn turystyczny - tam i tu, 12.30 Studio Gol - magazyn piłkarski, 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - magazyn katolicki, 13.50 Klub Globtrotera - magazyn turystyczny, 14.30 Podróże kolejami Europy- serial dokumentalny, 15.30 Leki z zielnej aptek 15.45 Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewsklm 16.00 Kabaret 16.40 Telekino - Teleturniej filmowy 17.00 Finał Mistrzostw Polskie - siatkówka 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Legenda za życia - Gerard Cieślik 18.45 Rowerowy Boardercross 19.00 Mistrzostwa Polski w snookerze 19.30 Hokejowy wspomnień czar 19.45 Mistrzostwa Polski aktorów w pływaniu 20.05 Historia WYSPY Wielkanocnej - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Świąteczne spotkanie - Z muzyką przez lata - program archiwalny 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Sport 22.00 Powiedz to głośno 22.40 Komputerowi korsarze - film fabularny prod. hiszpańskiej 0.20 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Anastazja (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (27 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Nowina 08.05 Panorama polonijna 08.15 Orędzie Wielkanocne arcybiskupa Józefa Życińskiego 08.30 Muzyczne spotkania rodzin 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) W pustyni i w puszczy (1/2) - film przygodowy, Polska 1973, reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Monika Rosca, Tomasz Mędrzak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Edmund Fetting (94 min) 11.35 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.15 Ulicami Lublina 13.30 IV Forum Sztuki Współczesnej 14.00 U progu..: Polak katolik - rozmowy arcybiskupa Józefa Życińskiego 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki - finał play-off 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.30 (WP) Legenda za życia: Gerard Cieślik - reportaż 18.45 (WP) Rowerowy boardercross 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w snookerze 19.30 (WP) Hokejowy wspomnień czar 19.45 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski aktorów w pływaniu 20.05 (WP) Historia Wyspy Wielkanocnej - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1988 21.00 Kultura paryska (1) 21.45 Afisz - wydanie specjalne - magazyn kulturalny 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Komputerowi korsarze - film sensacyjny, Hiszpania 1996, reż. Rafael Alcaraz, wyk. Karra Elejalde, Fernando Guillen-Cuervo, Cayetana Guillen-Cuervo, Paulina Galvez (97 min) 00.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Budka Suflera w Nowym Jorku 7.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 7.55 Talent za talent 8.20 Top Dog - fIlm prod. USA 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Diabli nadali - serial kom. USA 11.30 Ja się zastrzelę - ser. kom. USA (Serial niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 12.00 Jej cały świat - film USA 12.30 Flinstonowie - film USA 14.10 Jaś Fasola 15.15 Muzyczny program Wielkanocny 16.15 Informacje 16.25 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Casino Royale - film prod. Wielka Brytania 18.50 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Miodowe lata - polski serial kom. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Zakonnica w przebraniu- film prod. USA 22.55 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.00 Byle do jutra - film (Za zgodą rodziców) 0.45 Białe cargo - film prod. USA (Tylko dla dorosłych) 2.25 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.50 Telesklep 7.50 Patrol Jin Jin (17) - serial 8.15 Hutch Miodowe Serce (45) - serial anim., 8.40 Tajne akta psiej agencji (5) - serial anim., 9.00 Twój problem, nasza głowa 10.00 Quo Vadis - film kostiumowy, USA 11.35 Daniela i przyjaciele (16) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.30 Greystoke - Legenda Tarzana Władcy Małp - film przyg., W. Brytania 15.00 Merlin (1) - miniserial fantastyczny, Wlk. Brytania/USA 16.45 Zwariowana forsa 17.15 Kosmiczny mecz - film dla dzieci prod. amerykańskiej 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Wybacz mi - talk show 21.40 Sabrina - komedia romantyczna, USA 0.10 Stary Gringo - film historyczny, USA 2.25 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 07.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Swift and Silent - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 09.30 Hulk Hogan's Rock'n' Wrestling (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1986 10.00 Beetleborgs (8) - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (Born Free) (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael McGreevey, wyk. Laura Johnson, Benjamin Burdick, Cee-Cee Hershaw, Doran Bell Jr., John Novak (50 min) 11.20 Movie Cats of Vivien Bristow 12.20 Billabong Challenge (2) - serial 13.00 Magia mody - magazyn mody 13.30 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn sportowy 14.00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Monte Carlo - retransmisja półfinału 14.30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Monte Carlo - finał 16.20 Złe podejście (Bad Attitudes) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1991, reż. Alan Myerson, wyk. Richard Gilliland, Maryedith Burrell, Ethan Randall, Jack Evans, Ellen Blain (88 min) (powt.) 17.50 Dziennik 18.05 Sto twarzy Damona (Damon) (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Damon Wayans, David Alan Grier, Andrea Martin, Dom Irrera (30 min) 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki (King of the Hill) (8) - serial animowany, USA 1997 19.05 Wyspa fantazji (Fantasy Island) (5) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Maechen Amick, Edward Hibbert, Louis Lombardi (55 min) 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison, Sugar Ray Leonard (50 min) 21.50 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) - serial kryminalny, Austria/Niemcy 1998, reż. Hajo Gies, Oliver Hirschbiegel, Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Gedeon Burkhard, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 22.40 Biała squaw (Stolen Women) - melodramat, USA 1997, reż. Jerry London; wyk. Janine Turner, Jean Louisa Kelly, Patrick Bergin William ShockleyMichael Greyeyes (88 min) 00.10 Dziennik 00.20 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Gnomy - mali strażnicy przyrody, Dżdżownica Jim, Przygody papirusa, SOS Croco, Kangoo, Beethoven, Załoga 51. Pogromcy zła, Wing Commander 11.40 Przyjaciel wesołego diabła - baśń filmowa, Polska 13.05 Półgłówek - komedia, USA 14.40 Świat Abbotta i Costella - komedia. USA 16.00 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Powrót Różowej Pantery - komedia, Wielka Brytania 18.55 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.55 Don Juan - melodramat kostiumowy 21.30 Zło, które człowiek czyni - film sensacyjny, USA 23.10 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 0.05 7 na siedem - magazyn satyryczny 0.55 Don Juan - melodramat kostiumowy, Hiszpania TV Polonia 06.00 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (11/15): Musimy się zdzwonić, czyli cienie przeszłości - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 07.05 Słowo na niedzielę 07.10 Tarzańskie sacrum - reportaż Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki 07.40 Złotopolscy (168,169): Łaskawy los, Pamięć - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (50 min) (powt.) 08.35 Wielkanoc na Kurpiach - film dokumentalny Janusza Kieszkiewicza 09.05 Klasyka w animacji: Brzydkie kaczątko - film animowany, Hiszpania (50 min) (dubbing) 09.55 Ala i As: Wielkanocny zajączek - program dla dzieci 10.25 Transmisja Mszy Św. Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego i błogosławieństwo papieża Jana Pawła II Urbi et Orbi - transmisja z Watykanu 12.50 Szaleństwa panny Ewy - film dla młodzieży, Polska 1984, reż. Kazimierz Tarnas, wyk. Dorota Grzelak, Emilian Kamiński, Anna Milewska, Piotr Fronczewski (93 min) 14.30 Artyści dzieciom 15.30 Teatr Telewizji: Niech no tylko zakwitną jabłonie - sztuka Agnieszki Osieckiej, Polska 1999, reż. Wojciech Kościelniak, wyk. Marta Bizoń, Magdalena Cielecka, Katarzyna Jamróz, Kinga Preis (85 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Miś - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1981, reż. StanisławBareja, wyk. Stanisław Tym, Barbara Burska, Christine Paul, Krzysztof Kowalewski (110 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie (4/7) - serial animowany, Polska (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Polonica: Wiejskie życie (Country Life) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1994, reż. Michael Blakemore, wyk. Sam Neill, Greta Scacchi, John Hargreaves, Kerry Fox (113 min) 21.50 Zobaczyć piosenkę i... - Gala XXI Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej (2) 22.50 Panorama 23.10 Młode wilki - film sensacyjny, Polska 1995, reż. Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Piotr Szwedes, Jarosław Jakimowicz-Kriegl, Alex Murphy, Jan Nowicki (95 min) 00.45 Na Śląsku urodzony: Krystian Zimerman - reportaż 01.20 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie (4/7) - serial animowany, Polska (powt.) (dubbing) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.55 Polonica: Wiejskie życie (Country Life) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1994, reż. Michael Blakemore, wyk. Sam Neill, Greta Scacchi, John Hargreaves, Kerry Fox (113 min) (powt.) 03.45 Zobaczyć piosenkę i... - gala XXI Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej (2) (powt.) 04.45 Panorama (powt.) 05.05 Miś - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1981, reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Stanisław Tym, Barbara Burska, Christine Paul, Krzysztof Kowalewski (110 min) (powt.) Canal + 7.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 8.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany (dubbing) 8.25 (K) Olbrzymy - serial dokumentalny 8.55 (K) Bogate biedactwo (Poor Little Rich Girl) - film obyczajowy, USA 1936, reż. Irving Cummings, wyk. Shirley Temple, Alice Faye, Michael Whalen, Sara Haden (76 min) 10.15 (K) Boks zawodowy (Andrzej Gołota - Marcus Rhode) 11.05 (K) Różowe lata (Ma vie en rose) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Alain Berliner, wyk. Michele Larogue, Jean-Philippe Ecoffey, Helen Vincent, Georges du Fresne (85 min) 12.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 Aktualności filmowe 13.55 (K) Miłość, szmaragd i krokodyl (Romancing the Stone) - film przygodowy, USA 1984, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Michael Douglas, Kathleen Turner, Danny De Vito, Zack Norman (101 min) 15.40 (K) Wielce skromny bohater (Un heros tres discret) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1996, reż. Jacques Audiard, wyk. Mathieu Kassovitz, Anouk Grinberg, Sandrine Kiberlain, Jean-Louis Trintignant (101 min) 17.30 (K) Zbuntowany klon (Chameleon) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Stuart Cooper, wyk. Bobbie Philips, Eric Lloyd, Philip Casnoff, Anthony Simcoe (86 min) 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - serial animowany 19.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 Przyjaciele 5 - serial komediowy (dubbing) 20.25 Szczepan i Irenka: Kurczak - serial animowany 20.30 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 21.00 (K) Exodus według Sebastiao Salgado - serial dokumentalny 21.05 (K) Kryminały pani Bradley: Szybka śmierć (Mrs. Bradley's Mysteries: Speedy Death) - film kryminalny, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Ruth Caleb, wyk. Diana Rigg, John Alderton, Emma Fielding, Linda Baron (89 min) 22.35 (K) Sport+ - magazyn ligi zagranicznych 1.05 (K) Wielki przekręt (Big Twist) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Gary Rosen, wyk. Stephen Rea, Illeana Douglas (89 min) 2.35 (K) Morderstwo na zlecenie (Intent to Kill) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1958, reż. Jack Cardiff, wyk. Richard Todd, Betsy Drake, Carlo Giustini, Herbert Lom (85 min) 4.00 (K) Deser: Między nami mamusiami - film krótkometrażowy 4.25 (K) Uciekający pociąg (Runaway Train) - thriller, USA 1985, reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. Jon Voight, Eric Roberts, Rebecca DeMornay, John P. Ryan (107 min) 6.15 (K) Wojna przyszłości - film dokumentalny HBO 06.50 Księżniczka łabędzi - Skarb czarnoksiężnika (The Swan Princess) - baśń filmowa, USA 1998, reż. Richard Rich, wyk. Michelle Nicastro, Brian Nissen, Christy Landers, Donald Sage MacKay (70 min) 08.05 Pościg (Silver Wolf) - film przygodowy, USA 1999, reż. Peter Svatek, wyk. Shane Meier, Roy Sheider, Michael Biehn, Lynda Boyd (93 min) 09.45 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 10.10 Fala uderzeniowa (Sonic Impact) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Rodney McDonald, wyk. Mel Harris, Ice-T, Justin Lauer, James Russo (90 min) 11.45 Zatańcz ze mną (Dance With Me) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Randa Haines, wyk. Vanessa Williams, Chayanne, Jane Krakowski, Beth Grant (121 min) 13.50 Człowiek, który wiedział za mało (The Man Who Knew Too Little) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Jon Amiel, wyk. Bill Murray, Alfred Molina, Joanne Whalley-Kilmer, Peter Gallagher (93 min) 15.20 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Whoopie Goldberg - magazyn filmowy 15.50 Kula (Sphere) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Sharon Stone, Dustin Hoffman, Samuel Jackson, Peter Coyote (120 min) 18.00 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Val Kilmer - magazyn filmowy 18.30 Fotokłopoty (Pecker) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. John Waters, wyk. Lily Taylor, Edward Furlong, Christina Ricci (82 min) 20.00 Mega premiera: Maska Zorro (The Mask of Zorro) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Martin Campbell, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Antonio Banderas, Catherine Zeta Jones, Stuart Wilson (131 min) 22.15 Kontakt (Contact) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Jodie Foster, Matthew McConaughey, Tom Skerritt, Angela Bassett (143 min) 00.45 Młodociany przestępca (First Time Felon) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Charles Dutton, wyk. Omar Epps, Delroy Lindo, Rachel Ticotin, William Forsythe (101 min) 02.30 Czarny świt (Black Dawn) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. John De Bello, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Catherine Lazo, Daniel Zacapa, Jerry Hardin (95 min) 04.10 Młodociane wampiry z Kentucky - film dokumentalny, USA 05.00 Robinson Crusoe (Daniel Defoe's Robinson Crusoe) - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Rod Hardy, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, William Takaku (86 min) Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.45 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 13.15 Top Shop 17.55 Cyrk 19.00 Fachowiec radzi 19.30 Ninoczka (Ninotchka) - komedia, USA 1939, reż. Ernst Lubitsch, wyk. Greta Garbo, Melvyn Douglas, Bela Lugosi, Richard Carle (110 min) 21.50 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.20 Top Shop 00.10 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Planete 06.00 Osiedla komunalne (1/2) 07.25 Opowiemy wam... o Brazylii. Carlos Mariguela 07.45 Dwie twarze Petera Lorre'a 08.45 Ginące kultury (3/13): Plemię Ibo z Nigerii 09.15 Prekursorzy (3/12): Latające skrzydła Jacka Northropa 10.05 Albert Einstein: Jak widzę świat 11.05 Przedsionek raju (3-ost.) 12.00 Pocałunki jak pomarańczowy sorbet 12.45 7 dni z kanałem Planete 13.15 Robotnicy z wizą H - 2 14.20 Trasa (3/8) 14.50 Ludzie pełni życia (1/6): W ruchu 15.40 Brudna robota Franca 16.30 Na tropach przyrody: Oblicza Afryki 17.05 Dzieci z Tereziny 18.20 Wielkie wystawy: Bogowie i demony Himalajów 18.50 Szkoła w płomieniach 20.00 Wielkie wystawy: Kolekcja Ludwika XIV 20.30 Powrót do Samarkandy (4-ost.): W Uzbekistanie 21.30 Delfin dla morza stworzony 22.25 Wielkie koleje świata: Z Londynu do Arkadii 23.20 Aktualności z przeszłości (65) 00.10 Jidysz, Jidysz TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Anastazja (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (27 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Magazyn bydgoski 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) W pustyni i w puszczy (1/2) - film przygodowy, Polska 1973, reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Monika Rosca, Tomasz Mędrzak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Edmund Fetting (94 min) 11.35 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z kościoła p.w. Matki Boskiej Zwycięskiej w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki - finał play-off 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.10 W zbliżeniu - magazyn reporterów 18.20 Na antenie 18.30 (WP) Legenda za życia: Gerard Cieślik - reportaż 18.45 (WP) Rowerowy boardercross 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w snookerze 19.30 (WP) Hokejowy wspomnień czar 19.45 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski aktorów w pływaniu 20.05 (WP) Historia Wyspy Wielkanocnej - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1988 21.00 Studio sport 21.30 Most wspomnień - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Komputerowi korsarze - film sensacyjny, Hiszpania 1996, reż. Rafael Alcaraz, wyk. Karra Elejalde, Fernando Guillen-Cuervo, Cayetana Guillen-Cuervo, Paulina Galvez (97 min) 00.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Anastazja (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (27 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Wielkanocne zwyczaje regionalne 08.25 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 08.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) W pustyni i w puszczy (1/2) - film przygodowy, Polska 1973, reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Monika Rosca, Tomasz Mędrzak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Edmund Fetting (94 min) 11.35 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.50 Motorsport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.10 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki - finał play-off 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.10 Kronika kulturalna 18.20 Studio Trójki 18.30 (WP) Legenda za życia: Gerard Cieślik - reportaż 18.45 (WP) Rowerowy boardercross 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w snookerze 19.30 (WP) Hokejowy wspomnień czar 19.45 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski aktorów w pływaniu 20.05 (WP) Historia Wyspy Wielkanocnej - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1988 21.00 Wieczór ze sportem TVG 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Komputerowi korsarze - film sensacyjny, Hiszpania 1996, reż. Rafael Alcaraz, wyk. Karra Elejalde, Fernando Guillen-Cuervo, Cayetana Guillen-Cuervo, Paulina Galvez (97 min) 00.20 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Anastazja (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (27 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Domator - program poradnikowy 08.15 Wielkanoc u Franciszkanów - film dokumentalny 08.45 Kronika Świętokrzyska 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) W pustyni i w puszczy (1/2) - film przygodowy, Polska 1973, reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Monika Rosca, Tomasz Mędrzak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Edmund Fetting (94 min) 11.35 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Spotkanie z balladą: Wesele w Kopydłowie (1) - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Życiorysy z refrenem 13.55 Gazdówka - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - program poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki - finał play-off 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Kronika Świętokrzyska 18.30 (WP) Legenda za życia: Gerard Cieślik - reportaż 18.45 (WP) Rowerowy boardercross 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w snookerze 19.30 (WP) Hokejowy wspomnień czar 19.45 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski aktorów w pływaniu 20.05 (WP) Historia Wyspy Wielkanocnej - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1988 21.00 Przeboje i inne piosenki - program muzyczny 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Widziane z Franciszkańskiej - milenijne rozmowy z kardynałem Franciszkiem Macharskim 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Komputerowi korsarze - film sensacyjny, Hiszpania 1996, reż. Rafael Alcaraz, wyk. Karra Elejalde, Fernando Guillen-Cuervo, Cayetana Guillen-Cuervo, Paulina Galvez (97 min) 00.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Anastazja (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (27 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Uciechy spod strzechy 08.20 Nauka i kamera 08.40 Mój świat 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) W pustyni i w puszczy (1/2) - film przygodowy, Polska 1973, reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Monika Rosca, Tomasz Mędrzak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Edmund Fetting (94 min) 11.35 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Nieznana pasyjka 12.50 Muzyczna niedziela 13.30 Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 14.00 Depozyt wiary - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki - finał play-off 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.10 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Legenda za życia: Gerard Cieślik - reportaż 18.45 (WP) Rowerowy boardercross 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w snookerze 19.30 (WP) Hokejowy wspomnień czar 19.45 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski aktorów w pływaniu 20.05 (WP) Historia Wyspy Wielkanocnej - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1988 21.00 Na fali 21.40 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Komputerowi korsarze - film sensacyjny, Hiszpania 1996, reż. Rafael Alcaraz, wyk. Karra Elejalde, Fernando Guillen-Cuervo, Cayetana Guillen-Cuervo, Paulina Galvez (97 min) 00.15 Program na poniedziałek PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Anastazja (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (27 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Teleskop - flesz 08.05 Alleluja: G.F. Haendel Mesjasz 08.25 Alleluja - program świąteczny 08.45 Afisz - magazyn kulturalny 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) W pustyni i w puszczy (1/2) - film przygodowy, Polska 1973, reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Monika Rosca, Tomasz Mędrzak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Edmund Fetting (94 min) 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Tele As - teleturniej 12.55 Music & Film Festival - koncert Roberta Jansona 13.45 Studio sport - retransmisje 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki - finał play-off 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Tydzień w Teleskopie miejskim 18.30 (WP) Legenda za życia: Gerard Cieślik - reportaż 18.45 (WP) Rowerowy boardercross 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w snookerze 19.30 (WP) Hokejowy wspomnień czar 19.45 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski aktorów w pływaniu 20.05 (WP) Historia Wyspy Wielkanocnej - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1988 21.00 Studio sport - retransmisje 21.30 Teleskop miejski 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Komputerowi korsarze - film sensacyjny, Hiszpania 1996, reż. Rafael Alcaraz, wyk. Karra Elejalde, Fernando Guillen-Cuervo, Cayetana Guillen-Cuervo, Paulina Galvez (97 min) 00.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Anastazja (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (27 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Cudze chwalicie - reportaż z koncertu 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) W pustyni i w puszczy (1/2) - film przygodowy, Polska 1973, reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Monika Rosca, Tomasz Mędrzak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Edmund Fetting (94 min) 11.35 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Tajemnice Wyspy Wielkanocnej - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1988 13.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki - finał play-off 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 (WP) Legenda za życia: Gerard Cieślik - reportaż 18.45 (WP) Rowerowy boardercross 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w snookerze 19.30 (WP) Hokejowy wspomnień czar 19.45 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski aktorów w pływaniu 20.05 (WP) Historia Wyspy Wielkanocnej - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1988 21.00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Komputerowi korsarze - film sensacyjny, Hiszpania 1996, reż. Rafael Alcaraz, wyk. Karra Elejalde, Fernando Guillen-Cuervo, Cayetana Guillen-Cuervo, Paulina Galvez (97 min) 00.20 Program na poniedziałek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Anastazja (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (27 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Wielkanoc 08.15 24 godziny z życia Szczecina 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) W pustyni i w puszczy (1/2) - film przygodowy, Polska 1973, reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Monika Rosca, Tomasz Mędrzak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Edmund Fetting (94 min) 11.35 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Spotkania w tawernie - wieczór pierwszy 13.10 Archiwum na 40-tkę: Filipinki 13.30 Strażnicy kultury - mecenat artystyczny Gryfitów 14.00 Arka - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki - finał play-off 18.00 Kronika 18.15 Sport w regionie 18.30 (WP) Legenda za życia: Gerard Cieślik - reportaż 18.45 (WP) Rowerowy boardercross 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w snookerze 19.30 (WP) Hokejowy wspomnień czar 19.45 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski aktorów w pływaniu 20.05 (WP) Historia Wyspy Wielkanocnej - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1988 21.00 Archiwum na 40-tkę: Silna Grupa 21.30 10 lat kabaretu Przy Krypcie (1) 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Komputerowi korsarze - film sensacyjny, Hiszpania 1996, reż. Rafael Alcaraz, wyk. Karra Elejalde, Fernando Guillen-Cuervo, Cayetana Guillen-Cuervo, Paulina Galvez (97 min) WOT 07.00 (WP) Anastazja (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (27 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Wielkanoc w Europie 08.20 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 08.40 Czas zmartwychwstania - program artystyczny 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) W pustyni i w puszczy (1/2) - film przygodowy, Polska 1973, reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Monika Rosca, Tomasz Mędrzak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Edmund Fetting (94 min) 11.35 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - magazyn poradnikowy 12.40 Dawna Warszawa 13.00 Zwiastun Dobrej Nowiny 13.05 Pieśni Wielkanocne - koncert pieśni religijnych 13.20 Skarby Ziemi Świętej - film dokumentalny 14.00 Wielkanoc w archiwach Polskiej Kroniki Filmowej - magazyn historyczny 14.15 Wielkanoc w Europie 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki - finał play-off 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.30 (WP) Legenda za życia: Gerard Cieślik - reportaż 18.45 (WP) Rowerowy boardercross 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w snookerze 19.30 (WP) Hokejowy wspomnień czar 19.45 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski aktorów w pływaniu 20.00 (WP) Historia Wyspy Wielkanocnej - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1988 21.00 Dawna Warszawa 21.20 Raport ekologiczny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Czas zmartwychwstania - program artystyczny 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Komputerowi korsarze - film sensacyjny, Hiszpania 1996, reż. Rafael Alcaraz, wyk. Karra Elejalde, Fernando Guillen-Cuervo, Cayetana Guillen-Cuervo, Paulina Galvez (97 min) 00.20 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Bryza 07.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Swift and Silent - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 09.30 Hulk Hogan's Rock'n' Wrestling - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika - serial przygodowy 11.20 Movie Cats of Vivien Bristow 12.20 Billabong Challenge - serial 13.00 Magia mody - magazyn mody 13.30 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn sportowy 14.00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Monte Carlo - retransmisja półfinału 14.30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Monte Carlo - finał 16.20 Złe podejście (Bad Attitudes) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1991, reż. Alan Myerson, wyk. Richard Gilliland, Maryedith Burrell, Ethan Randall, Jack Evans, Ellen Blain (88 min) (powt.) 17.50 Miejskie graffiti - program publicystyczny 18.05 Sto twarzy Damona - serial sensacyjny 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany 19.05 Wyspa fantazji - serial przygodowy 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Gorączka w mieście - serial sensacyjny 21.50 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny 22.40 Biała squaw (Stolen Women) - melodramat, USA 1997, reż. Jerry London; wyk. Janine Turner, Jean Louisa Kelly, Patrick Bergin William ShockleyMichael Greyeyes (88 min) 00.10 Dziennik 00.20 Zakończenie programu WTK 07.30 Muzyczne przebudzenie 07.50 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 08.00 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 08.20 Wieczny uśmiech z New Jersey (Eversmile New Jersey) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Carlos Sorin, wyk. Daniel Day-Lewis, Mirjana Jakovic, Gabriela Archer, Miguel Ligero (88 min) 10.00 Program lokalny 10.30 Przygody misia Colargola, Bolek i Lolek, Staruszek Tom - filmy dla dzieci 11.00 Studio sport 12.30 Wojna i pokój (3) - film historyczny, Rosja 1967, reż. Siergiej Bondarczuk, wyk. Ludmiła Sawielijewa, Wiaczesław Tichonow, Wiktor Stanicyn (90 min) 13.50 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 15.40 Świński wieczór - reportaż 15.55 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 16.05 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Życie Jezusa - film religijny 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Podróże ze sztuką - serial popularnonaukowy 18.30 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Miś Colargol, Bolek i Lolek, Staruszek Tom - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Faraon (1/2) - dramat historyczny, Polska 1965, reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Jerzy Zelnik, Barbara Brylska, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz, Leszek Herdegen (96 min) 22.10 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 22.25 Program lokalny 22.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 23.05 Arena - magazyn sportowy 23.30 Cuda w Damaszku - film dokumentalny 00.00 Madonna Kozielska - film dokumentalny 00.20 Muzyka na dobranoc 01.00 Zakończenie programu Pro 7 06.05 La Lapitch mały szewczyk (Lapitch The Little Shoemaker) - film animowany, Chorwacja 1997, reż. Milan Blazekovic (90 min) 07.25 Klan jaskiniowego niedźwiedzia (The Clan of the Cave Bear) - film przygodowy, USA 1986, reż. Michael Chapman, wyk. Daryl Hannah, Pamela Reed, James Remar, Thomas G. Waites (94 min) 09.05 Trzy ślepe myszy (Sticks & Stones) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Neil Tolkin, wyk. Justin Isfeld, Max Goldblatt, Chauncey Leopardi, Jordan Brower (92 min) 10.40 Duch Charliego (Charlie's Ghost Story) - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Anthony Edwards, wyk. Cheech Marin, Anthony Edwards, Linda Fiorentino, Trenton Knight (88 min) 12.15 Wojownicze żółwie Ninja 2 (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze) - film fantastyczny, USA 1991, reż. Michael Pressman, wyk. Paige Turco, David Warner, Michael Sisti, Ernie Reyes (105 min) 13.45 Edward Nożycoręki (Edward Scissorhands) - komedia SF, USA 1990, reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Winona Ryder, Dianne Wiest, Anthony Michael Hall (100 min) 15.30 Kochane urwisy (The Right Connections) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Cuck Vinson, wyk. Melisa Joan Hart, M.C. Hammer, Belinda Metz, Elisabeth Brian Hart (92 min) 17.10 Kumple (Sidekicks) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Aaron Norris, wyk. Jonathan Brandis, Chuck Norris, Beau Bridges, Danica McKellar (96 min) 18.55 Świat cudów - magazyn dokumentalny 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Forrest Gump - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Tom Hanks, Robin Wright, Gary Sinise, Sally Field (136 min) 23.00 Od zmierzchu do świtu (From Dusk Till Dawn) - horror, USA 1996, reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. George Clooney, Quentin Tarantino (100 min) 00.55 Chung on tsou - eastern, Hongkong 1993, wyk. Kirk Wong, wyk. Jackie Chan, Kent Cheng, Christine Ng, Law Hang Kang (94 min) 02.40 Good Girls Don't - film kryminalny, USA 1993, reż. Rick Sloane, wyk. Ren‚e Estevez, Julia Parton, Christopher Knight, Don Wildman (83 min) 04.10 Edward Nożycoręki (Edward Scissorhands) - komedia SF, USA 1990 (powt.) Rtl 05.30 Herkules - serial animowany (powt.) 05.55 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 06.20 Pepper Ann - serial animowany (powt.) 06.45 The Angry Beavers - serial animowany, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 07.05 CatDog - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 07.30 Jungle Cubs - serial animowany 08.00 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 08.25 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.30 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.45 Herkules - serial animowany 09.15 (na żywo) Formuła 1: Grand Prix W. Bryt. w Silverstone 10.15 Party of Five - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998/99 11.10 Drużyna A - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983/87 13.00 (na żywo) Formuła 1: Grand Prix W. Bryt. w Silverstone 16.50 Speed - największe kraksy - program dokumentalny 17.45 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Wołanie o pomoc - dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe 20.15 Pukając do nieba bram (Knockin' on Heavens Door) - komedia, Niemcy 1997, reż. Thomas Jahn, wyk. Til Schweiger, Jan Josef Liefers, Thierry van Werveke, Rutger Hauer (85 min) 22.00 Con Air - lot skazańców (Con Air) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Simon West, wyk. Nicolas Cage, John Malkovich, John Cusack, Steve Buscemi (110 min) 00.10 Sędzia Dredd (Judge Dredd) - film SF, USA 1995 (powt.) 01.45 Con Air - lot skazańców (Con Air) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 (powt.) 03.35 Piedone l'Africano (Plattfuß in Afrika) - komedia kryminalna, Niemcy1977, reż. Stefano Vanzina, wyk. Bud Spencer, Werner Pochath, Enzo Cannavale, Joe Stewardson (95 min) Rtl 2 05.30 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 07.00 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 08.05 Wróbel Villi (Villi, a vereb) - film animowany, Hiszpania 1988, reż. József Gemes (86 min) (powt.) 09.25 Magiczne jajko wielkanocne (The Velveteen Rabbit's Great Easter Egg Hunt) - film animowany, USA 1999 10.15 Mulan - film animowany, USA 1998 (49 min) 11.10 Dzielny mały toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) - film animowany, USA 1987, reż. Jerry Rees (87 min) 12.40 Dotyk anioła - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 13.45 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata (powt.) 14.50 BRAVO TV - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Aber hallo! - show Franka Elstnera 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 In The House - serial komediowy, USA 1994/97 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Złączeni na zawsze - serial komediowy, USA 1995/99 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Big Brother - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 21.15 Big Brother - Talk - program publicystyczny 22.15 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny 23.20 Sex For Fun - magazyn erotyczny 23.50 Someone Else - film erotyczny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Craig, Eric Edwards, wyk. Ashlyn Gere, Randy West (85 min) 01.25 Big Brother - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 (powt.) 02.25 Big Brother - Talk - program publicystyczny (powt.) 03.25 Vai alla grande - komedia erotyczna, Włochy 1983, reż. Salvatore Samperi, wyk. Lara Wendel, Massimo Ciavarro, Angelo Cannavacciolo, Paolo Baroni (77 min) 3sat 06.55 vis a vis: Golo Mann, historyk - program kulturalny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Liryka dla wszystkich - pierwsza telewizyjna historia literatury 09.15 Angelige - farsa w jednym akcie wg Jacquesa Iberta i Nino, Kammeroper Schloss Rheinsberg 1994, reż. Volker Weicker, wyk. Deutsche Filmorchester Babelsberg pod dyr. Reinharda Schwarza (55 min) 10.20 Konkurs muzyczny - film dokumentalny 11.30 Jezioro Aralskie - film dokumentalny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Przegląd tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Ekspedycja do Mubale - film dokumentalny 14.30 Lato i miłość (3/4) - film dokumentalny 15.00 Samson i Dalila (1/2) - film historyczny, USA/Niemcy/Francja/Włochy 1996, reż. Nicolas Roeg, wyk. Eric Thal, Elizabeth Hurley, Dennis Hopper (88 min) 16.20 Obywatele, ratujcie wasze miasta - akcja ochrony zabytków 16.30 Głosy Boga - film dokumentalny 18.00 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny 18.15 Panorama - magazyn publicystyczny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Galerie mistrzów: Michał Anioł - film dokumentalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Hölleisengretl - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994, reż. Jo Baier, wyk. Martina Gedeck, Michael Lerchenberg, Hubert Achleitner, Josef Wierer (90 min) 22.00 Skarby świat - dziedzictwo ludzkości: Sanktuaria Hiszpanii - serial dokumentalny 22.15 Mr. Behrmann - życie, marzenie, śmierć - film dokumentalny 23.00 Komisarz - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1974 00.00 Miraż (Mirage) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Paul Williams, wyk. Edward James Olmos, Sean Young, James Andronica (100 min) 01.30 Hello Austria, Hello Vienna - magazyn krajoznawczy 01.55 JazzBaltica 1997: James Carter Quartet - koncert 03.20 JazzBaltica 1997: Caecilie Norby Group feat. James Carter - koncert Zdf 05.40 Straßenfeger 06.00 Muminki - serial animowany 06.25 Dog City - serial animowany 06.45 Bazillen - serial animowany 06.50 Mały miś - serial animowany 07.05 Wickie... i silni ludzie - serial animowany 07.30 Pingu - serial animowany 07.35 Tabaluga tivi - magazyn dla dzieci (powt.) 09.05 Rolf - serial animowany 09.15 Czasy - w kościele i społeczeństwie - magazyn 09.30 Transmisja ewangelickiego nabożeństwa wielkanocnego z kościoła Matki Boskiej w Lubece 10.15 Kącik urodzinowy 10.20 Bubu - serial animowany 10.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 10.35 Siebenstein - serial animowany 11.00 Rudi - serial animowany 11.05 Lwi ząb - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Wpół do 12 - magazyn publicystyczny 12.00 Niedzielny koncert: Naumburg - program muzyczny 12.45 Wiadomości 12.47 Punkt widzenia - magazyn katolicki 13.15 Wtedy: 40 lat temu: Afera 'Starfighter' - film dokumentalny 13.30 Dom i ogród - magazyn 13.55 Noc świętojańska (Johannisnacht) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1956, reż. Harald Reinl, wyk. Willy Birgel, Hertha Feiler, Erik Schumann, Ingrid Simon (88 min) 15.30 Szczęśliwa rodzinka (Eine Familie zum Küssen) (2-ost.) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hans Werner, wyk. Gerhart Lippert, Monika Baumgartner, Christine Mayn, Marc Bennert (88 min) 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 Reportaże sportowe ZDF - magazyn 18.15 Na wyspach: Bermudy - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Zwierzęta świata: Niedźwiedzie grizzly na Alasce - film dokumentalny 19.30 Niebezpieczna obietnica - film dokumentalny 20.15 Czas werdyktu (Zeit der Erkenntnis) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999, reż. Erich Neureuther, wyk. Sophie Schütt, Pascal Breuer, Karin Anselm, Frank Stieren (90 min) 21.45 Wiadomości 22.00 Drżenie serca (Herzflimmern) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998, reż. Dieter Kehler, wyk. Maria Furtwängler, Carol Campbell, Ursula Buschhorn, Bernhard Schir (90 min) 23.15 Wiadomości 23.25 W pełnym słońcu (Plein soleil) - film kryminalny, Francja 1960, reż. Rene Clement, wyk. Alain Delon, Romy Schneider, Maurice Ronet, Marie Laforet (112 min) 01.15 Out of the Past - melodramat, USA 1947, reż. Jacques Tourneur, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Jane Greer, Kirk Greer, Kirk Douglas, Steve Brodie (85 min) 02.50 Noc świętojańska (Johannisnacht) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1956 (powt.) 04.25 Straßenfeger 05.00 Ploteczki przy kawce (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 09.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów (powt.) 11.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 12.00 Lämmermann-Show (powt.) 13.00 Inside - magazyn mody (powt.) 14.00 Viva hity: Aqua - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 14.55 McClip Call - teledysk na życzenie 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity: Ayman - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 17.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 18.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy (powt.) 19.00 Planeta Viva: Macy Gray - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów (powt.) 21.00 Mixer Raw Deluxe - HipHop don't Stop z MC Rene 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum (powt.) 00.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Bryza z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 2000 roku